


The Curious Friendship of Dean and Cain

by allthebeautifulthings9828



Category: Supernatural
Genre: American Civil War, Angst with a Happy Ending, Civil War, F/M, Friendship, Happy Ending, Knight(s) of Hell, Love, M/M, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Romance, Soulmates, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthebeautifulthings9828/pseuds/allthebeautifulthings9828
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, when it's all over and Abbadon and Metatron are both dead, Cain and Dean have a beer together. Life is changing for Dean as that old demon pushes him to come to terms with his feelings for Castiel. But what about Cain? An idea occurs to Dean about just how he can get Colette back and right the evil done to a centuries old love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curious Friendship of Dean and Cain

One day, when it's all over and Abbadon and Metatron are both dead, Cain and Dean have a beer together. Cain was right all along. They were so much alike and became closer than Dean and his own father had been in his youth. In the end, that old demon knows more about Dean than his own family. But then again, they  _are_ family--that hunter being a descendant of that demon. They never talk about it though.

"You better make that angel yours 'fore it's too late," Cain advises casually and out-of-the-blue over a couple of beers.

Dean eyes him sideways. "You know?"

"Boy, everybody knows," he says. "I wasted years thinkin' Colette deserved better, deserved freedom, but all I did was make us miserable. By the time we finally--" Cain breaks off, unable to finish, and even unable to look Dean in the eye. Finally, he continues, "Don't sit around wastin' your life wallowin' in self-pity when you've got forgiveness in that angel the way I had forgiveness in my lady."

Dean shifts uncomfortably, not used to so much scrutiny. Accurate scrutiny at that. "You still miss her, huh? After all this time?"

"You're never gonna get over it if that's what you're askin'." With those words, Cain throws back half the bottle in one swallow.

Dean knows deep down that nobody will come close to understanding the impasse in his life the way Cain does. And as he remembers each time he watched Castiel die, just the way Cain watched Colette die, he feels utterly gutted. He swallows more of his own beer there on Cain's back porch, thinking.

Months from that conversation, another occupant has moved into Dean's room. He never sleeps and usually whines about missing how food tastes, often forcing Dean to describe the taste of cereal in flowery language, but Dean has never been happier. For once, he doesn't hate himself. He begins to understand Sam on a deeper level as well, leading to brotherly encouragement rather than oppression.

The idea came to Dean in a dream. Suddenly, he knows how to make it right--to right an evil that he wasn't even born yet to stop, but that he could now because he has Castiel.

His angel has the power to bend time. Together, they punch a hole through the cosmic fabric and force their way through to the Civil War, charging ahead in a battle of their own. Sam remained behind, ready and willing with medical supplies should something happen on the way back to the present.

Together Dean, Castiel, and Cain fought like lions against the Knights of Hell. They fought for Colette, to keep her from knowing the pain of possession and a violent death. In the end, it was Dean himself who grabbed her and leaped through the cabin window before the Knights could reach her. Flash after flash of red glowing light extinguished the evil as Cain and Castiel wiped the earth clean of the diabolical.

And that was the story of how a high school dropout, a retired demon, and an angel rescued the most forgiving flower of Mississippi and gave her back to the love of her existence. Love in its purest form doesn't care if you're a human, a demon, or an angel. It cares nothing for the constraints of time. It is, Dean finally understands, the only thing worth fighting for.


End file.
